


Bloodlines: Vampire! Dick Grayson x Reader

by ZA_Black92



Series: Creatures of Gotham [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Break Up, Cheating, Community College, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Jealous Dick Grayson, Loss of Virginity, Protective Dick Grayson, Public Masturbation, Reader is human, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, crappy grammer, dating someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: Don't ask, Based on a weird dream I had...involves jealousy, cheating and lust mainly angst but with a happy ending.Y/n = your name.H/c = Hair color red/ blond/ brunette etc...y/height = your heightE/c =eye color





	1. on the line

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**[Warning this chapter contains NSFW material and attempted sexual assault please don't read it if your easily triggered.]**

 

Dick let out a satisfied sigh as he enjoyed his meal Y/n's blood was like dark chocolate to him bitter, sweet and addictive. Ever since she let him drink from her when they were ten, after he forgot his "Cherry juice" at home. and she got a paper cut. He expected her to scream and run away from him when he chomped down on her wrist. but she didn't in fact she agreed to be his bloodbond; a fancy word for donor if he ever needed it they've been friends ever since.

Dick was brought out of his daze when he felt the [h/c] girl laying under him squeeze his shoulder, causing Dick to lax and retract his fangs. He pulled away from her a climbed off her waist, Y/n tried to sit up only for her arm to buckle under her. Dick helped her and readjusted some pillows to help her sit up she winced in pain and rubbed her neck.

"Sorry sweets, I'm just a little excited about tonight!~" He gushed giddily practically bouncing while Y/n arch brow at him curiously "You and Zatana have something big planned?" she asked ignoring the twists in her stomach made as Dick told her about his date-night plan. she had stopped paying attention at some point, finding her socks interesting she hadn't noticed Dick had stopped talking and was calling her name. Y/n blinked and looked back at the vampire boy.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said will you fine going home by yourself?"

"...Yes, Dick I-"

"You can stay in my room I won't be using it tonig-"

"I'm not going home Richard!" She snapped cutting him off Dick looked surprised she used his full name as Y/n continued. "I'm studying late and I have to return a book I borrowed from Dr. Nigel." Dick gave her an unreadable expression as he processed what she said suddenly looked like he swallowed something rotten.

"Nigel...Can't you jus--" He was cut off by his phone ringing. it was Zatana probably checking in to see if their date was still on and nothing _Wing_  related was gonna get in the way, Dick happily chatted with his girlfriend not noticing Y/n getting off his bed and leaving his room. She said bye to Alfred and Bruce ignoring the groggy feeling from the blood loss and the hurt in her chest. 

**Dick and Zatanna's date**

Dick was trying really hard to set a mood but, Zee wasn't giving him much an opening every time he tried to start a conversation on the few things they had in common, the magician would somehow veer the conversation back to herself or her own interest and if Dick tried to say something or pitch in a joke.

She just give him a blank stare and said. "Yeah..Anyway there _I_ was..." Dick just grinned and nodded, Zee had bee talking about Constantine for ten minutes now! and it was getting on his nerves..."Why don't you just marry him." The vamp muttered under his breath causing Zatanna look confused. "What was that?" The blue eye boy smiled sheepishly "I said you look gorgeous madam.~" The magician blushed and waved him off. "Oh, stop..Any Constantine and I..." 

Dick sighed sipping his drink wonder how Y/n's night was going? He pictured her alone at the library bored out of her skull; nose buried in the books, Then he slowly drifted to what the two of them would be doing right now?... probably playing video games or watching old sci-fi movies while talking about how their week went, or how leading the team was going.

He knew Wally would fill her in beforehand, but Y/n always preferred Dick's exaggerated re-telling, it was one of the few things that she looked for forward to when he came back from a mission. A ghost of a smile played on Dick's lips as he thought about that little tug the corner of Y/n's lips would do before she laughed, how red her face would turn from laughing so hard, and the way her e/c eyes would sparkle with emotion if he made a pun or talked about his problems.

He was brought out of his thought's by Zatanna calling him his blue eyes found hers, and that was pretty much how he and Zee found themselve making out in the back of the cab heading towards the hotel; all while a little guilty voice in Dick's head screamed, _"What the hell are you doing, You don't want to do this with Zatanna!?"_. But the voice was drowned by the mindset of a teenage boy...  

 

**Later at the Library**

Y/n sighed as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched, she hissed feeling Dick's bite mark rub against her shirt as her {e/c} eyes drifted to her laptop clock, it was almost 2 am?! Dick would be yelling at her for being out this late right now, She smiled bitterly picturing him lecturing her about her getting possibly attacked and letting her blood go to waste, that's all he ever seems to want these days. "Guess that's all I am to him...A blood bank" She muttered closing her lap top and putting her things away then she noticed...

"Fuck!" she cussed loudly causing the night librarian to glare at her. Y/n apologized to the old man as she glanced at the book in her back back, she forgot to return it to Dr. Nigel, after some debate whether to wait till tomorrow or return now. She decided to return the book now, even though her mind was tell her the Dr. Nigel was at home by now; imagine her surprise to see his office light on...Dr. Nigel wasn't old he was in his mid thirties and wasn't half bad looking either.

Dick didn't like Dr. Nigel "He smells .. _.hinky_." was his exact words to [Y/n] who laughed it off and just thought he was jealous at how well liked the Doctor was and that it knocked Dick down a few pegs. the fact that Nigel has a wife and son didn't seem to help the boy wonder's mood, She walked up to the office door and knocked "Come in." A voice called Y/n hummed as she went into Nigel's office jumping a bit when it slammed and heard a little click behind her.

"Oh, miss [surname], To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm here to return the text book you lent me sir."

"Oh you could've have waited until morning..."

"Well, I figures since we were both here I'd-"

{Y/n} was cut off when a pair of dry and very unwanted pair of lips captured hers in a rough kiss, using all of her strength the shocked [H/c] girl shoved the man away from her. "What the hell" she said in disbelief gawking up at her teacher who had a dark look in his eyes. "D-Dr. Nigel? wha-" he grabbed her wist and tried pull her towards him, "Relax...no else is around it'll be fine." he purred Y/n was disgusted and yanked her arm free. and backed away from him as she searched the room wildly for an exit. the door was a no go that little click she heard? that was the remote lock Nigel had activated. Maybe she could reason with him?

[Y/n] was brought out of her thoughts when Nigel suddenly had her pinned to the wall, and ripped the front of her shirt open! She looked out the window and a paperweight came up with an idea. She felt the doctors disgusting hands try and push her bra up, moving fast {Y/n} brought her leg up and kick her assailant knocking Nigel's leg out from under him, she used the momentum from his fall to flip over him, before hopping and rolling over his desk.  _*holy shit that actually worked! Thank-you Bruce!*_ she mentally cheered before grabbing the paper weight and smashed a hole in the window cutting her wrist open, now all she could do was hope and pray...

Nigel grunted as he got up and glared at Y/n confused. "You could have used that against me, are you stu--" a he was cut off by a shadow blocking out the moonlight his brown eyes followed the shadow and saw a man in a black parka blue hoodie and a mask standing outside on the window ledge. Y/n noticed too and managed to choke out "D...N-Nightwing." before dropping to her knees and crying relief.

**{a few minutes ago...a block away}**

Dick laid next to a sleeping Zatana enjoying the afterglow and view of her bare back, when he got this nagging feeling he should call Y/n make sure she made it home alright...He put his pants on and went over to his jacket to fish out his phone when his nose caught a faint sweet scent in the air...He frowned it was oddly familiar he followed the scent to the hotel balcony and opened the door and felt his stomach curdle he knew this scent it was blood. fresh blood...  _Y/n's blood_. 

Dick threw his shirt, coat and a spare domino mask on and jumped from the balcony! He hopped from building to building before finding himself on ledge in of Dr. Nigel's office, his eyes immediately locked on to Y/n. he took in her distraught face, ripped shirt and bloodied hand. "D...Nightwing.." she broke down crying; his head tilted as he tried process what he looking at? Why was Y/n crying? what hurt his Y/n? Then Dick heard _its_  disgusting voice..."This is fifth floor!" He saw Dr. Nigel staring at him stunned.

Dick's eyes turned red under his mask, his fangs elongated as his face contorted into a snarl! he hardly remembered launching himself through the window at Dr. Nigel, and beating the ever living shit out of the old bastard! Until he felt Y/n wrapping her arms around him begging him to stop! "Dick! That's enough! Stop! Dick..please! You'll kill him!?" she sobbed into his back, she was shaking. Dick's vision cleared as he looked down at the beaten and unconscious man. his more feral instincts were screaming at him to kill the rapist, but his human side was begging him to take care of Y/n who crying into his shoulder.

He threw Nigel to the floor and turned to his distraught Bloodbond, he took deep shaky breaths as he pulled her to his chest. "Y/n...did he?" Dick choked not wanting think what happened in the time it took for him to get here. "No, I kept away from him...I" He pulled her into tight hug sniffing and rocking her, his body was shaking in rage, he bit back growl smelling that garbage man's scent on her...

the scent from all the blood in the room was starting to cloud his judgement, his sensitive ears picked up on the fast approaching footsteps, frantic knocking and yelling came from outside the office. Causing Dick to glare over his shoulder then back [Y/n] who was still whimpering against in his arms, the raven haired man took his jacket off and draped it over {y/height] girl's shoulders."Put that on..." He ordered trying to keep his voice even Dick didn't want to leave her Y/n like this. but he didn't really have much of a choice. "Tell them what he tried to do...and if they ask? tell them Batman saved you." Y/n nodded and watched him jump out the window and after getting her bearings she unlocked the door.

Dick sat against a buildings roof watching the police and ambulance arrived, Blood-rage still coursing through his body as he took deep breaths; resisting the urge to jump back done and finish what he started, but the clean night air was started to help clear his head. he went to take his mask off and froze, his sleeve there was a bloodstain on it the smell...That sweet smell. It's her blood...Y/n's blood. Dick's pants suddenly got tighter with out even a hint of hesitation, he sat down unbuckled his pants started to stroke his length breathing in and licking Y/n's blood off his sleeve. 

His hand got tighter and his strokes got faster, his thumb made little circles over his tip. He groaned throwing his head back in ecstasy as he recalled how Y/n looked when he arrived, how vulnerable she was. his member twitched Dick moaned out her name...finishing in his hand. for a few moments he sat on that roof blissfully watching the sky. when the cold droplets of an evening rain started falling from the sky. And with it brought Dick back to reality...he was dating Zatana.


	2. Between the lines *edited*

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

**A three weeks later...**

Dick felt empty and trapped as he listened to Zatanna and M'gann chatter about dresses and what shop they should hit up next, The vampire just sighed he exhausted he'd been a avoiding Y/n hoping he thirst and lust for her would go away, but it didn't. It only made him want her more... blood packs just weren't doing it for him anymore. They were mostly congealed and tasted stale. Dark bags started to form under Dick's eyes because of how tired and starved he was for Y/n's blood and touch. But he couldn't just break up Zee they've been dating for three years had sex weeks ago! and now suddenly he wants to break up? oh... that'll definitely look good to everyone.

Dick was brought out of his thoughts when his nose found a familiar scent he breathed in and looked around before his eyes found her... Y/n, She was wearing his jacket, Dick mouth felt dry. but the same time he was salivating at the thought of Y/n's sweet blood rolling down his throat, the memories of the little noises she'd make if he bit down too hard, The way her scent would mix and mingle with his, how warm her body always felt pressed against his own...Dick wanted that! he wanted Y/n. "Dick?" Zatanna's voice caused him to snap out of it.

"..uh, duh what?" He said turned to Zatanna who was pouting at him. "I asked if this looks good on me?" she said holding up a light blue dress "uh I guess?" he said unsure causing the magician girl to roll her eyes "Boys can't take them anywhere." she muttered then grabbed a purple dress "How about--" She blinked seeing Dick gone Zatanna let out annoyed huff and continued her shopping.

**Meanwhile**

Y/n was browsing through some of the shops trying to get grasp on some normalcy after  _the incident_  A lot girls really liked Dr. Nigel so when it came to light that She was the one who was attacked and reported him. Well Y/n had been getting a lot threats and her house was egged and TP'd more than once, and someone had trashed and spray painted some very  _classy_ names on her car. She suddenly understood why girls were always scared of telling anyone about their ordeals.

the H/c figured she'd give school a break for while let everything blow over, and let the Nigel fan-club's anger and infatuation simmer down and let them grow a conscious or disbanded. she looked down at her scarred wrist "Oh it won't scar it's that deep..." she mumbled mocking her doctor, then she felt the healed punctures from Dick bite itch her brows furrow they did that when... in seconds her good arm was in a firm hold and the [e/c] girl was suddenly being dragged through the mall she went to scream only to spy a familiar mop of black hair peeking out from under the stranger's dark blue hoodie. "Dick?" she said only to shushed and be pulled in to a dark room where the stores keep the spare mannequins. 

Y/n's breath hitched when she saw the faint red glow of Dick's eyes from under his sunglasses, he was breathing hard as he kept his eyes glued on her. something didn't feel right, It took a sect for her eyes to adjust. but when Y/n got good look a Dick, he look rough... like he hadn't slept in days and was sweating and swaying about like he was drunk "Dick are you okay?" she asked warily he let out a chuckle causing a shiver to go down [Y/n]'s spine it sound... off husky and forced not like Dick at all...

"Asking if I'm alright...after what happen to you, hehe classic n/n.~"

"Dick you ghost me for weeks then drag me into dark room--"

"I'm hungry."

"Then drink a blood pack co's I kinda pissed at you right now."

Y/n huffed and tried get around him, only for Dick let out an inhuman growl and suddenly trap her against the wall and himself. His lips crashed against hers and forced his tongue down her throat, Y/n tried pushing him away, but he was stronger then any human man was, she'd seen him throw grown man 10 ft across a parking lot for groping her ass once. Then [h/c] tried to see if she could pull the same trick she pulled on Nigel she found herself stuck, he used his body to keep her still as he moved from her lips to licking nibbling at her neck as his fangs scraped her along jugular.

Y/n took a sharp breath when she felt Dick's hand slip under her skirt and she thought out carefully what she was going to say "If you do this...You're no better than Dr.Nigel..." She said listlessly that seem to snapped Dick out of whatever came over him, his eyes slowly lost the red color turned back to blue and he immediately pulled away from Y/n distraught and horrified at what he almost did...He looked sick and threw a hand over his mouth he felt like throwing up. "I'm Sorry..." was all he said before running out of the room leaving Y/n alone she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged herself "no...I'm sorry." she whimpered.

**later**

Dick got back to the manor distressed and disgusted with himself he hid in his room, Ignoring calls from Zee and Wally asking where he disappeared too? he ignored Alfred who left a cooler of blood-packs and plate of cookies on his dresser, Bruce eventually got involved and that's where Dick came clean, he told his adopted father everything. His and Y/n pact, Nigel, the urges and what he almost did to her. Bruce being a dhampire was silent as he took everything in.

"How long?" Bruce asked referring to Dick and Y/n's Bloodbond, his son hugged pillow to himself. "almost seven years...this has never hap--I don't know." Bruce held up a hand to silence him. "And no one else's blood can keep you full or calm? just Y/n's?" the boy nodded Bruce felt his stomach drop he knew exactly what was happening because his father would act the exact same way towards his mother."I think you may have accidentally formed a marriage pact with Y/n somehow."

Dick looked at his foster father confused. Marriage pact? not possible He and Y/n would had to have mixed their blood and consumed-- his eyes widened when he remember an accident when they were twelve...

_he and a kidnapped Y/n were caught in an explosion by Penguin they got buried under some rubble, Dick and her got hurt real bad like cut up and coughing up blood bad, they were trapped he was scared and thought they were both going to die... he kissed Y/n without even thinking! their blood must've mixed from their wounds..._

And once an marriage pact has formed there's no breaking it unless one of them dies, and the only way to calm Dick down was for him to consummate with Y/n and drink from her every now and then.

Now Dick felt even more distraught because this meant he was technically cheating on Y/n with Zatanna, which was making him feel sick and Zee doesn't even know he's a vampire! which made him feel like dirt, because and this very shitty to admit, he was never actually in love with Zatanna through out their whole relationship, he was just using her to make Y/n jealous! He was in Love with Y/n, he always had been since they were kids. But always assumed she viewed him as a brother and would never see him like a lover.

So when he found out Zatanna liked him, Dick used that in an attempt to get Y/n's attention, but when she didn't seem too interested the e/c just smiled and said she was happy for them, that put a wrench in the vampire's plans, And Dick not wanting to live up his namesake, was forced to continue on with the relationship hoping he'd come to love Zatanna and he did...as a good friend.

Everytime he was with Zee, his thoughts would always wonder back to Y/n, picturing her E/c eyes,  that bright smile, her quick wit and how brave she was to stand up to him and try to calm down when he was blood raged, or the way she stood up for any vamps being harassed at school or on the street.

...As for Zatanna? Well, He's heard and seen the way she views vampires it's been very... intolerant. She would absolutely refuse to go on missions with any vamp teammates unless she had no choice and stays as far from them as possible, or doesn't even bother to help any Vampire civilians who were injured in mission crossfire.

 

"I need to be alone, I need to think..." He croaked Bruce nodded and left him alone.

Dick avoided Y/n after that for months, every time she stop by to see Dick and try to talk to him, Alfred would tell her he was on a mission or busy with Bruce. She heard from Wally that he'd been acting up a lot and had broken up with Zatanna which came to a shock to her, Y/n actually tried to force her way into the manor give Dick a piece of her mind. But he good at hiding soon she just stopped showing up all together.

Dick would find himself standing anxiously at his window waiting to see her walking up the driveway. or he'd find himself standing out in front of her house debating if he should knock or not? only to walk away or be scared off by one of Y/n's neighbors.

Then the vials started showing up, little wrapped boxes with vials of red liquid that Bruce had tested and found out they were Y/n's blood. she must have started dropping them off as way of keep Dick healthy and calm...keep Dick calm? Bruce's eyes widened and he rush of the Bat-cave and drove to the girl's home leaving the vials for Alfred to send to Dick. The taupe haired girl nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Bruce standing in her living room.

"You knew..."

"I knew what?"

"About the marriage pact!"

"Oh...that, yeah. I guess I did."

Batman eyed her incredulously wondering why she hadn't she said anything? or rather how had she known. Y/n got to work putting her groceries away and explained. "One of my neighbors is a vamp, I would go to her for advice about Dick...then we got on the subject of pacts." she rubbed her neck looking sadly at wall.

 "I said something must be wrong with mine, because I could feel a tug or an itch when he was near by, She congratulated me on my engagement." Y/n seemed nonchalant about the whole mess, not true she’d been binging on chocolate ice cream and crappy hallmark movies for weeks while thinking about Dick and how stupid she was about not telling him about the pact or her feelings before all this happened.  

Bruce saw the bandages on her arms and the bags under Y/n's eyes and stressed and sick she looked and realized this whole thing was taking a toll on her health. "Why didn't you tell him?" he asked the green eyed girl sighed as she tried to come up with an answer.

"He looked happier with Zatanna and everyone kept saying how they looked good together...all I could do was smile." She felt she was standing in Dicks way and figured she should step aside and let him be happy despite her own feelings, "And I figured he'd tell Zee he's a vamp form a pact with her and forget about me all together..." with a shaky breath she looked up at Bruce.

"Am I a bad person?" she asked crying without realizing it, Batman was silent before he reached out and pat her head "No, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He said in a fatherly tone a ghost of a smile played on his lips and just like he was gone leaving Y/n alone to think... 

**A few days later.**

Y/n decided that the best to dealing with this mess was to try to ignore it and get over it. Try and move on... find normal boring human boy to love and let Dick hate her for the rest of her miserable life, It was gonna be hard. Her first course of action hide or get rid of anything that reminded her of Dick...

The h/c snorted as she looked around her house, it was gonna be a busy day, the place was practically Dick's second home he had clothes, toys and kept a few back up Robin or rather now Nightwing suits hidden around, in case his was too damaged or dirty. Y/n sighed sadly as she searched around her house filling a three Rubbermaid bins with Dick's things and begrudging began the task of pulling the bins up into her attic.

She pulled the stairs down and hummed Goodbye horses under her breath then paused her ' _Shenan- Dick-gans' _senses were tingling she glared into the dark attic it seemed too innocent..., she went back down to the main floor, went into her bathroom grabbed a can of air freshener went back up the attic stairs and sprayed and sure enough blue lasers from a motion security system filled her vision. "Son of a..." She dug through one of the bins and found a code sequencer and after a few minutes of tweaking and breaking through Dick's firewalls she was in.

Y/n heard the hum of the security system shutting down. she tossed the gadget back into the bin and turned on the attic lights and rolled her eyes. "When fuck did he...how did he even.." She was impressed, Of course Dick Grayson would somehow smuggle a god damn bat computer into her house....The h/c was flabbergasted that she never noticed, but then again, looking back on it Dick was oddly insistent on getting her holiday decorations out himself. she always thought he was just being chivalrous...

"God I suck." she grumbled before going the get the bins when something fell out of one of them. a collapsible escrima stick... Dick gave it to her saying he'll teach her how to use it later...Later never really happened. But she seen and trained enough with Bruce to know at least the basic art of self-defense, After some thought Y/n decided to keep it, you never know in Gotham city. The h/c didn't know right she was.

 **Later that night.**   

Y/n was shaking due to the cold or nerves, She hated feeling this exposed she wince tugging her dress down only for it ride back up, it was too damn short, she wasn't used to it yes Y/n has worn a dress before, but those were fancy gowns at galas Dick invited her to, and those dresses cost more than her bills and covered her ass and legs, not whatever the hell this was...She glared down at the black and blue cocktail dress that Mandy lent her...speaking of which where the fuck was Amanda? she let out a hiss as the clacking of heels echoed down the sidewalk.

"Finally what took you..." Y/n felt her skin prickle when she, looked up and saw the ditzy blond she'd somehow befriended at work come prancing down the sidewalk and not alone like she said she be, Y/n grabbed the blond and pulled her into a huddle "I thought this was girls night, who are they?" The h/c hissed glaring at the two men standing idly by the brown haired wink the e/c girl felt her stomach flop and not in a good way. "These two yummy boys are Matt and Derek." Mandy chirped oblivious to her friend's mood.

"Okay and?"

They are our wait for it... dates!~"

"...What?! why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would've said no."

Y/n was floored "and with good reason, We don't know them!" Mandy rolled her eyes ignorantly as the brown haired guy approached them "Everything all right?" he ask with feigned concern before the e/c could even protest, her blond friend threw a hand over her mouth. "Oh, don't mind her she's just down because her boyfriend dumped her.~" If looks could kill Y/n was glaring daggers at Mandy as the man standing before smirked. 

"Well, then I'll be sure to have some _extra_ fun with you tonight.~" He purred giving her a once over Y/n felt like throwing up as Mandy dragged her into the club, the h/c felt her skin crawl for the last hour they've been here she hadn't touched her drink, instead she was focusing on the surroundings years of being with the Bats had taught her to always be on guard when her instincts are telling her to **get out!** and right now? Her instincts were screaming for her to miraculously develop speedster abilities and get the fuck out of dodge!

They're called Fodder bars, vamps use them as a front to trick unsuspecting humans into false sense of security, The vamps would get the human drunk or drugged up and then it was free game, Men were the "lucky losers" in this sort of situation they were killed once they were drained. women however...well they were usually ' _used_ ' and sold to human trafficking once the male Vamps were done with them. 

Y/n could see the passed out drunks and 'necking' couples scattered through out the bar, She looked over at Mandy who was barely on her second drink and was already tipsy

...So, sedatives then, Y/n noticed Matt eyeing her like a piece of meat the way he licked his lips, she could see his fangs occasionally peeking from his gums. the h/c swallowed she felt more eyes watching her.

She heard Mandy giggle and looked over and saw Derek trying to lead her into a darker part in the bar that's it! "Get the hell away from her!" Y/n snapped her voice seem to resonate over the bars music everything went quiet and everyone was looking right at her

"Y/n!~ you're embarrassing me!~" Mandy whined stomping her foot, While Y/n pulled the blond away from Derek who was glaring. "Mandy we have to go..." The e/c saw red eyes and the dark and heard a few thumps in the from somewhere in the bar, drained bodies being thrown aside no doubt.

"Now." Y/n hissed Mandy protest whining about how she was having fun. "Man-" before she could saying thing else Y/n had taken out the escrima stick and just as Matt lunged at her, he went flying into the booth stunned clutching his stomach. _*_ ** _goddammit my arm, Why is it always my arm!?_** _*_ Y/n winced in pain as blood streamed from her arm but held her ground she felt her skin itch. Dick...He was somewhere outside Y/n could feel him. 

She felt Mandy grab her hand hid behind her back shaking. "We're leaving... Don't like it? kiss my warm blooded ass!" she snarled Derek tried to grab her only to get 50,0000 volts to the manhood. He screamed like a little girl before looking up at the girls, holding his crotch.

"Kill the bitch..." He squeaked and like that all hell broke lose, the women were surrounded. "Mandy, I'm going to distract them...When I tell you, You're gonna go outside." The blond started shaking her head no as the h/c shushed her and looked back at her  "Your going go outside and you're going to scream for help as loud as you can..." The blond whimpered as Y/n backed them toward an open window.

One of the vamps lunged at Y/n manage to knock them back, then turned to Mandy "Now Amanda go,go!" the crying blond climbed up the bar she and crawled out the window, and landed out into the alley below and started screaming as figured landed from the rooftops, The gray woman eyed sobbed in relief as she recognized the figure as Nightwing she threw herself at him.

Vigilante was surprised as the blond hugged him and she sobbed into his chest, "Help her! help her please!" He looked around confused he couldn't see anyone else in the alley. "Who?" he asked the blond pointed at the bar "Y/n! they'll kill her!" Nightwing felt his heart sink into his feet. and he rushed into to the bar and felt bile rise in his throat when he realized it was a fodder bar. 

He dodged a body being thrown in his direction, his nose just barely caught Y/n's scent through the dwindling sage incense in the air and saw her, To say Dick was stunned was understatement he was absolutely gobsmacked he had no idea Y/n could fight...her reactions were sloppy but, she was holding her own.

He noticed Y/n was favoring her right side she winced and hugged her waist, the vigilante saw a female vampire sneaking up behind her Dick got his sticks out "Y/n, Duck!" He barked The h/c dodged an escrima flying towards her. it hit the female vamp knocking her out cold, the e/c girl looked behind her at the knock out Vampire then back Dick who ran up to her he felt prideful 'my girl just took on an entire den of Vampires!' that pride slowly turned terror, when he realized why she was favor her side Y/n was bleeding heavily he saw her arm cut open again... and there was a tear in her dress showing a large gash on her hip.

Nightwing saw the other vamps slowly advancing on them he wouldn't be able to take them all and watch over Y/n at the same time, So he did something he never thought he'd ever do, he released his aura field the pressure from it caused the bar's foundation to groan in protest, The Vampire's looked around fearfully wondering where this scary energy was coming from? they looked at Nightwing who had gathered Y/n in his arms then turned to them " ** _Move..._** " he ordered they gave them a wide birth as Dick walked out of the bar, He found Mandy sitting on the curve crying into her phone she gasped seeing the vigilante walk out of the bar, with a bloody Y/n in his arms sirens could be heard in the distances coming in fast. He left Y/n with her and took off into the Night. 

\-------

 **At Gotham general hospital**   

After everything was taken care of Nightwing snuck into Y/n's hospital room his sensitive ears could hear everything and everyone moving about their business, He stared at the h/c woman passed out in the bed then checked up her chart 24 stitches..and an unknown sedative was found in her bloodstream.

What the hell was Y/n even doing in that bar? it was too seedy for her tastes. "It was Mandy's idea..." He blinked and saw e/c eyes staring at him warily. Dick sat down at the edge of her bed. "She said I needed to lighten up and invited me to "girl's night" except it wasn't just us girls.." She stood up wincing as her stitched stretched.

"She tricked me, It was a double date." she missed how Dick's eye twitched when she mentioned it was a date, He felt rot slowly settle in him as the H/c continued explaining how she ended up in that bar and what led to her fighting off a hoard of vampires. But Dick was stuck on the fact that she still with those two guys despite knowing what they were up to and what could've happened to her if he hadn't gotten there in time." So, that's what you been up to, hanging out with other guys?" he spat venom lacing his tone, Y/n brows furrowed why the hell is he upset about that? 

"It wasn't my Idea -."

"Oh yeah "Mandy"~ the bimbo you barely know from work, convinced you hang out at a seedy bar."

"I don'y know what..."

"You wanted go out tonight didn't you, Wanted to find some weak human male to replace me with, is that it?!"

His voice got louder and his face contorted into a snarl "Dick that's not fair---" She gasped when he grabbed her injured arm and squeezed Y/n yelped in pain as the vampire growled at her. "No, what's not fair is you trying to replaced me someone, am I that easy to forget?" His eyes were red under his mask as he glared Y/n wince she was having major Jason flashbacks, when he found out about her and Dick's ...arrangement."Answer me! why you are trying to forget me?!" Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she felt her bone creaking under Dick's hand threatening to break.

"Because of the pact!" She shrieked Dick eyes widened in shocked when he heard her say that he let go of her arm the stitches had ripped open, But Dick wasn't focus on the blood he focused on Y/n How did she find out about... then it hit him. "You knew..." His broken tone caused Y/n to break down crying as the raven haired vampire stared at her he's was angry, but also confused. Air He needed air he couldn't be here and with that he left Y/n alone crying in the hospital.


	3. Out of line edit

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**[Warning this chapter contains NSFW material.]**

 

Dick stared blankly up at the sky, air thick with tension as he waited for Wally’s input of the situation, He told Wally a few months back that he was a Vamp, Unlike Zatanna who accused him of blood hypnotism and brainwashing her into dating him so he could drink her blood, then threw holy water and garlic powder in his face, it was at a pizza parlor, and for some reason she was keeping a flask of holy-water on her, That was the final nail in their relationship’s coffin.

Dick broke up with Zatanna on the spot, And went to vent to Wally The speedster took it rather well when he heard the news. _“Ha! knew it!”_ was his exact words, Dick knew he was someone he could confide in about this whole situation. The ginger rubbed his chin and was processing the whole story. “So, N/n knew, This whole time?” he said repeating what Dick had told him.  

**_(Sunlight,garlic,crosses, Blood magic and holy water only work in the movies. in this universe you can kill a vampire like a normal human albeit after you’ve weakened them enough via extreme blood loss or overuse of their powers. As for Sunlight though it does irritate their eyes and skin the most damage it’ll do is a sunburn.)_ **

the raven haired boy nodded for the umpteenth time, "Now was it _really_ the whole time or did she just recently learn about it..." the vampire didn't answer his eye twitched pretty much confirmed Wally's suspicions, "You left without letting her explain her side of the story, didn't you?" He saw Nightwings jaw set the speedster had him there, Dick was just so angry, betrayed and jealous at the time, that he hadn't thought about asking how exactly Y/n knew about the marriage pact he just got up and ran. "I..Think she felt like she was trapping you." that got Dick's attention he looked over at his friend and nodded at him to continue.

"Well, think about it we're all still young we have our whole lives ahead of us and that means, a leaving few hearts to break along the way before we're ready to settle down with just one person, And I think Y/n may have felt like she was robbing you of that, stealing your happy ending, I mean this pact is forever bro! And She, like all humans do, don't have forever; we get old, we rot..You? You'll look like you've only aged few years while Y/n will be old and gray, what will you do then?"

"I...could change her, Bat-girl would be willing to infect her..."

"But would Y/n want that?"

"I...Don't know."

Wally patted him on the shoulder as Dick felt guilt slowly rear it's ugly head after how he's avoided and treated Y/n for the last year he unsure if she ever agree to change for him, let alone try and make this whole pact work, he wants to be with her it not just pact talking he's wanted this since he was ten! But doubts were eating away at him, this was big decision for him...both of them it was something he couldn't decided on his own. Dick got up from the grass and walked to his bike.

**the next day.**

Dick was standing outside Y/n's house she got discharged from the hospital hours ago... he stood outside her door unsure of what to say to her once she opens the door, _*an Apology for nearly breaking her wrist would be a nice...*_ his inner voice snapped as he knocked there was a click and he saw Y/n who immediately tried to close the door but Dick caught the door and helped himself in, and froze when he saw his stuff was missing.

"Wha-- Where's my chair?!, My street sign, My Night of the blob zombies poster?!" He looked around bewildered a lot of stuff had been shuffled or moved the blue eyed vamp looked at Y/n owlishly, who kept her distance from him, "In the attic with your computer..." She hissed Dick sucked his teeth when she said that. "Oh, f-found out about that did you?" He laughed nervously then realized what she said, Why would his stuff be in the attic? he noticed the self-help book on her counter.

( **Breaking up and how to coup for dummies.** )

Dick let an unamused snort they weren't even dating and even if they were... as if he let Y/n go that easily, While Y/n kept herself pressed against the door eyeing him warily it was then he noticed how off she was...like she was scared of him "I'm not here to yell N/n I just want to talk..." The h/c recoiled away from him, when he tried to reach out to touch her. Dick lowered his hand ignoring the pain in his chest the thought of Y/n being afraid of him.

"I just want to talk about our pact." the e/c flinched when he said that. "Two years." she croaked out Dick brow furrowed her mouth felt dry.

"That's how long I knew." She kept her eyes on the floor waited for him to yell, to storm out, something..."So you did just find out?...Who told you about it." The vamp asked curiously she looked up at him unsure, he got antsy whenever she went near another vampires. "My neighbor the cat lady, she's a vamp, I'd go to her for advice about you...she told me after I told her about how you make my body itch."

Dick cocked a brow he makes her feel itchy? he would have thought the pact would make Y/n feel warm and fuzzy or something. "Why didn't you say anything to me before, and why have you've been talking to other guys" he frowned waiting but, he already what it was..the way she was fiddling with her T-shirt and shuffled uncomfortably.

"I was scared, We've been friends for years and I though you'd never see me like _that,_ so I just pretended not to care and let you live your life and have fun, That way you'd stay my best friend and not the boy I fell in love with. If that would make you happy then I was happy."

"Uh-huh...And What about those men you been seeing all those dates you went on? were they attempts to trying make me happy too? c'os that failed miserably."

"figures you'd find out about those, that was my attempt to try and move on from you, I mean you haven't visited me in over a year, and this week was going to be the last week I delivered blood to you. I was push myself to keep a distance and try to find someone who wasn't you..and look where it got me...The whole reason I ended up in that bar, was because Mandy snatched my phone and saw my dating profile...She thought I was desperate." 

"Just tell me why you didn't tell me about the pact? c'os it would have been worst if I found out years from now and you were already dea...And you were already gone."

"I just...I didn't want you to be trapped in a forced relationship, I didn't want you to be forced to love me because of of a pact, I mean we're still young Dick and this pact is taking away any chances of you have at being happy with someone you actually love."

The vampire felt like he got slapped in the face when she said this, Wally was right...Wally was freaking right! Dick felt warmth bloom in his chest he felt like he just won the lottery,Y/n took breath waiting for the ' _Your right and you are ruining everything!_ '...Instead Dick burst out laughing, e/c felt her face heath up as angry tears prickled her eyes.

"It's not funny!" She snapped as the raven haired man took a few breaths then snorted at how red her face was."You really scared me there, I had this whole thing planned out, about ho I was going to seduce and win you back from some jerk." He snickered then reached out and wiped a tear off Y/n's cheek she didn't flinch away this time.

"A silly pact could never never force me to love you N/n, because I've loved you since we were kids, not because of the pact, not because of your blood. but because you're Y/n... my Y/n" The h/c looked bewildered and confused then stopped Dick when he tried to kiss her. "We can't do this, I'm human Dick! I'll die some day and you'll be alone and..and" She cut off by him hugging her "We'll figure it out...we're still young." He assured Y/n who wrapped her shaking arms around him. And he kissed her the top of her head. "Do want me to heal your wist?" he offered spying the bandages as he pulled away from her, the h/c hesitantly brought her arm up to him.

Dick frowned as he unraveled the bandages from her arm an angry bruise decorated her s/c, the vampire felt sick and disgusted towards himself that he'd let himself lose control like that, "The cut I can heal, the bruise..."he placed tiny kisses along the tender flesh before using his fangs to cut the stitches.

Y/n hissed in pain as the wound opened up, her toes curled feeling from the feeling and resisted the urge to giggle as Dick run and swirl his tongue run along the cut, lapping and sucking up the blood, his saliva numbed the pain and was slowly healing up her wrist, Dick hummed contently its been a while since's he's had Y/n's blood fresh from the source he noticed it tasted richer then usual.

"Are you enjoying this?~" He purred giving her wrist one last swipe and smirked eyeing the h/c girl up her face looked like a cherry. "want me to do your hip next?~" He suggested thumb lightly rubbing along her uninjured side, the h/c swallowed taking a breath. "First tell me how you got that computer into my attic and I'll think about it." She huffed Dick's brows shot up to his hairline.

"Oh...Yeah, that's a little pet project... * _ahem_ * how did you find it?" He rubbed the back of his head as Y/n drag him to the attic while she recounted how the book told her get rid of his things, but knowing how expensive and crucial some of it was, she decided that storing his stuff away was the better option, and her attic just seemed a little too normal to be convincing. "So I got a can of air freshener..." She cut of by him "Wait, Wait wait...You managed to detect and disable my military grade motion system with air freshener?" Dick was more curious about how she managed to hack through his security with a can of air freshener and an outdated sequencer...                          

\----------------------------------------------

A few months later..

_Y/n learned from Alfred a while back that touch was very essential to vampire culture be it in friendly or romantic, pure-bloods like Dick have scent glands along their body that release pheromones that are unique to that Vamp alone, and the scent can be affected by the kind of relationship the person has with that Vamp._

_Like Wally for instance, he and Dick are friends, the scent is mild and subtle and tells other vampires I'm friends with this guy he's okay, but I will hurt you if you hurt him!_

_Now,Y/n who is Dick's mate the scent is musky and robust it tells others back off she's mine! I will maim you if you try to take her from me, in short it acts like a repellent to other Vampires._

_So, yeah vampires were basically giant cats..._

That would explain why Dick was having a rough time keeping his hands to himself, he says it's to make up for all the lost time he missed while away from Y/n. Not that she was complaining though he could ease up on the love bites, her Co-workers are staring to get worried.... And if he wasn't kissing her he was hugging and holding hands with her. 

Currently the two had just gotten back from a date and things were getting pretty heated, Dick had Y/n pressed up against living room hall, She was missing her shirt her bra unhooked and falling off, Dick was like an animal his hands were roaming and touching every piece of exposed flesh he could reach, while his mouth would rotate from kissing her like a hungry dog to biting and leaving hickies along her neck.

Y/n gasped feeling his fingers brush up against her clothed core. She opened out her eyes while was Dick was preoccupied with his belt and the h/c felt her heart speed up when she saw a figure in the room. The lights turned on She screamed causing Dick to quickly push her behind him and lunge at whoever broke into the house. his eyes widened when he saw yellow and red suit and realized who it was. "WALLY!? what the hell?" he snarled at the speedster who smiled up at him sheepishly.

"You weren't answering your comm. The teams been calling you."

"And your first thought was to just walk in?! Didn't you ever learn to knock?"

"Hey, How was I suppose to now you were busy...by the way N/n nice rac--arg"

"GeT OuT..."

Dick hissed getting the speedster in a head lock and dragged Wally outside as Y/n turned bright red and ran up to her room to get a shirt on,When she got back she found Wally, A mystery boy and Dick in his Nightwing gear as the speedster briefed him on the situation...They both stop talking as saw Y/n awkwardly standing there, in a flash the mystery boy at her hug the confused h/c around her waist.

"Auntie N/n!" He greeted excitedly "Um..Hi?" she looked at Wally curiously "Hey, Wal? how come you've never mentioned you had a little brother?" Nightwing snorted at that while Wally looked embarrassed and pulled the boy off her. "Stop that." he hissed at the boy "And he's not my brother, his name is Impulse he's my cousin from the future." Y/n's brain seem to stop working there for second..."I'm sorry, I must of blanked out there, did you say he's from the future?" she said pointing at the kid who was zipping around her house looking through things, Both her and Dick winced when they heard something break.

"Whoops! I hope vase wasn't expensive!" Impulse said sheepishly both Y/n and Dick look confused Vase? They never bought a vase... the only thing remotely vase shaped in the house was-"Oh no..." Dick said eyes widening in realization, while Y/n blanched and threw her hand over her head "My grandpa!" she ran into her grandfather's office panicking while Wally looked at the clock and grabbed Impulse. "Oh gee, look at the time..Meet you at the rendezvous Nightwing Bye!." He yelled and before the raven haired could stop them the speedsters were gone...Oh, he was gonna get them for that. "Dick Get a broom and something hold his ashes!"

Cut to Name holding a yellow Cookie jar shaped like a beehive with Cookie crossed out and the Name {GF/n} painted on it, Saying goodbye to Dick as he heads out to his next mission. "You and the team be careful out there Dick, The last thing I want is is you coming back to me in cookie jar." She said kissing him the vampire chuckled into the kiss before pulling away. "I promise I won't...but If that does end up the case, make sure it's Disney jar." He joked earn a slap on the butt from Y/n, he yelped before being Z-tubed away.    

( ** _sometime later._** )

It had been a few days since then Y/n hadn't heard from Dick or any of the team and she was getting scared, The H/c was getting ready for bed when he heard a creak from downstairs. She looked at the clock 10:45 (22:45) her eyes narrowed and she was too tired to notice the itch on her skin, Y/n grabbed her escrima stick and cautiously made her way downstairs.

(Silence is key...know where the weak points in the floor are...and stay close to the shadows.) Dick's voice echoed in her head, She shimmed passed a creaky spot and tip-toed down the stairs and stuck to the walls and peeked around the corner and saw the silhouette of a man standing in her living room.

taking a deep breath Y/n moved fast towards the intruder, only to get quickly disarmed and flipped on to her back by the intruder revealed to be Dick Grayson. "Ow...Dick, Why didn't you tell me you were home?" She rubbing her head He didn't say anything just pulled her into a hug, and she noticed he was soaking wet "Dick?" Her brows furrowed as she felt tears soaking her shirt and sharp breaths he was taking.

"He gone N/n.." Y/n felt her heart stop when he said this someone was killed. "Who Dick, who's gone?" Dick took a shaky breath sat them both up. "Wally...He tried to help Flash." Y/n stopped hearing him for moment, Wallys dead?...but, but she just saw him a few days ago! he can't be gone! he just can't! "But he...was it was only three days"Y/n voice broke and like that dam broke Dick pulled her into tight hug and cying into her shoulder.      

They stayed in tense silence holding each other mourning Wally, Dick had shifted her into his lap and kept his arm around Y/n's waist, said girl was starting to feel cold from Dick's wet clothes she shivered and pulled away from him only for the raven haired boy to hold her tighter, "Dick let's get you dried off an--" She was cut off by Dick kissing her, not hollow and aggressive like last time. this was raw and full of emotion, she kissed him back they broke away.

"Dick, What are you-" Y/n tried to say he kissed her again she felt his fangs nip her lip. "Just let me feel something ...." he breathed resting his head on her shoulder, "I don't want to feel alone right now..." the e/c contemplated it for what seemed like hours. Dick took her silence as rejection she had every right to, and was about to pull away only for the h/c girl to suddenly pull him close and leave small kisses along his neck, he tensed up as she brought her lips to his ear "Go for it."

Dick let out a breath he'd been holding and pulled Y/n into a deep kiss, he slowly pushed the H/c onto her back without pulling away, his knee rested between her legs, He pulled away to looked down at her his forearm rested above her head other resting on her leg, The h/c looked up at him e/c eyes half lidded face flushed. Dick eyes darkened, He captured her lips into a hungry kiss her tongue got caught on one of his fangs, Dick purred into the kiss his tongue lapped and mingled hers savoring the taste of her blood.

he pushed him self up and yanked his hoodie off taking his shirt with it, he pulled Y/n into another kiss before moving along her jawline before pausing at her neck his bite healed...he frowned and latched on sucking and nipping at the scared flesh he knew this spot was sensitive, that's why he liked it, her blood tasted sweeter wherever he abused it.

Y/n gasped and mewled as he got rougher leaving dark marks down her neck. "Dick.." she groaned as he hand played with the helm of her shirt, The h/c arched her back and helped him pull it over her head. "Someone's been hiding from me." Dick purrs eyes roaming Y/n body and bare chest. The e/c girl suddenly felt self-conscious and tried to cover up only for the vampire to pin her arms down.

"Don't. I want see you." he said as he left a trail of kissed down her chest; fangs lightly scraping along her skin before stopping a waistband of her skirt, Dick's eyes clouded with hunger and lust; he let go of her arms and rested his chin on her belly "Y/n." The h/c looked down at him as he lift her one of her legs up.

"I'm gonna bite you." His voice was husky as he watched the h/c move her hair behind her ear and expose her neck to him, "Not there." he smirked nipping her inner thigh causing a jolt of heat to shoot up her spine as he pushed her skirt up he used his fangs to pull her underwear down. Y/n gasped feeling the cold air on her heated sex felt Dick's right hand hold her hip down and his other hold her leg over his shoulder.

She threw her head back feeling his tongue enter her core, her wanton moans echoed off the living room walls as he sucked and abused her nub. heat coiled in her lower belly she gasped arching her back "Dick...I'm gon.." Dick pulled away suddenly causing Y/n to groan in protest, before feeling Dick's fangs pierce her inner thigh she gasped out his name as the coil snapped her walls clenched and constricted.

Dick drank up her pleasure enriched blood. He pull away from her thighs and licked the puncture holes, then pulled away from her the H/c heard Dick unbuckling his pants she sat up and saw him sitting across from he made a _come here_ gesture and Y/n crawled over to him "spread your legs and put your arms around my neck." he croaked trying to keep control his eyes had faint red glow to them, the h/c did as she was told Dick's hand rested on her hips as he aligned his length with her dripping core. " sorry." he breathed thrusting into her heat Y/n whimpered in pain from the sudden intrusion burying her head into his shoulder.

Dick kept sweet talking and nuzzling her neck after a few minutes Y/n rolled her hips, the vampire wasted no time setting a slow deep pace, she dragged her nails along his back, he let out a throaty chuckle enjoying the feeling, fuck missed this, he missed Y/n...her little moans and whines were music to his ears. "Dick..." she whined he slacked his hold on her hips and stalled his movement was he hurting her? "Don't hold back on me..." she said kissing him. Dick mind seemed to shut off for moment.

 _*not hold back? mate...., human, mine, not Zatanna, mine, no need to hide, other males want, mine, fragile, mine,mine,mine!!!*_ an inhuman growl tore from Dick's throat in a second he had her pinned under him, eyes red with hunger and blood-lust this wasn't Zee or any of the other weak human girls who threw themselves at him, this was Y/n...his Y/n. He can be himself he can be the monster around her.

Dick's thrusts got rougher animalistic his moans and groans turned into growls and snarls mixing with Y/n screams and moans, "So, fucking tight" he snarled pulling her into another rough kiss as he pulled her leg up, shifting the angle his cock hit a spot causing sparks to pop in Y/n vision they broke away for air as incoherent babble streamed from her mouth, as the tight heat started to return to her abdomen.

Dick snarled into her clavicle feeling her warm walls clench around him, his thrust were getting sloppy, tears began to form in Y/n's eyes as her unraveling rapidly approach, Dick lifted her hips up in one hard thrust he sank his fang into her neck as he came inside her. The H/c let out a silent scream as she came feeling two types of pleasure at once. 

Her screams died down to tiny whimpers as Dick slowly thrusts into her bringing them down from their highs. his eye slowly faded back to blue and he retracted his fangs. "I love you..." he breathed kissing her forehead. "Me too..." she hummed tired him smiled tiredly "I'm sorry I took so long." he nuzzled into her neck light lapping at some of the blood seeping from his bite. Y/n's soft breathing was the only thing at answered him.

Dick felt his stomach twist sadly Wally wasn't the only reason why he came to her tonight, there was another reason he came over to tell her: goodbye.                                                

Y/n was sore and upset the next day to find herself naked and alone in her bed, Dick left a note on her nightstand apologizing to her for everything not noticing her feelings, for attacking her and leaving her suddenly. He couldn’t stay in this city, He didn’t know how long he’ll be gone for, 

And considering Y/n’s made a few enemies in the Vampire community advised her to move into Wayne manor, She’ll be safe there until he got back. He needed time, time to think, time to find himself. He’ll come back to her…He promised. She sniffled as she read the note. “You jerk…” she choked out wiping her eyes vowing to punch Dick in the face the next she saw him.

**Two months later…**

Y/n had taking up a maid like job at the manor Bruce said she didn’t to do anything, She was a guest, but the h/c just didn’t feel right “freeloading” off their kindness, Currently She was helping Alfred clean around the manor she was wiping down one of the vases, when she felt a presence behind her.

she whirled around and saw a man balding brownish hair, medium height and overweight. she recognized him as one of Bruce guest…Beauman, Beaumick?…Beaumont!…Mr. Henry Beaumont? why was he down here for, why wasn’t he upstairs with everyone else? “Can I help you sir?” she asked warily Beaumont was silent as he took a step forwards it was then Y/n noticed his eyes…his red eyes.

“Why is Mr Wayne feeding us stale packaged crap..” He growled tossing a blood pack before wrapping a hand around Y/n’s throat. “When he’s letting a perfectly good meal go to waste.” the man said gruffly the taupe haired girl swallowed hard she tried screaming for Bruce, Alfred! Tim…Anyone?! but, nothing came out… 

just as the mans fangs were about to pierce her neck she closed her eyes  _*Dick…*_ when she opened them Red suddenly filled Y/n’s vision she hadn’t registered picking up the vase she been cleaning and bashing it over Beaumont’s head or did she remember kicking him across the room and jumping on and started punching him over and over…

Y/n didn’t even feel Tim and Alfred pulling her off the fat bastard, and held her back as Bruce kicked the barely conscious man his other guests out, She somehow broke away from Tim and Alfred and made a dash for the doors, Only for Bruce intercept Y/n and restrain her.

He was briefly blindsided by the girl’s glowing red eyes before taking her face in his hands, “Y/n…Y/n! you’re alright, It’s okay he’s gone…” He assured She stopped struggling and made eye contact with the dhampire “Bruce?” she took a breath and her turned back to normal as the short girl got a good look around at all the damage in the hall.

“What happened…how did I?” she was shaking looking down at her bloody bruised hands trying to comprehend what came over her. “Y/n… you’re pregnant” the raven haired man said stunned.

the green eyed girl looked confused when Bruce reached out and placed his hand on her stomach. “I’m hearing a second heartbeat…” the taupe haired girl looked down at her stomach shocked as Bruce’s face contorted into anger.

“I’m going to kill him.” He snapped sprinting to his study Alfred followed after him while Tim stayed with Y/n who dropped to her knees dazed with her hands on her belly. “C'mon N/n let get you to bed.” the boy said picking her up bridal style and carrying her to Dick’s old room.

The months passed like any normal pregnancy until Y/n reached her sixth month. she had to start drinking blood for the baby’s vampire side, but not anyone’s blood it needed to be the fathers, She needed Dick or she’d loose the baby. Bruce and Tim had been working their asses off trying to find him even recruiting Roy to help find him.

  
but, when Dick Grayson wants to disappear he disappears. So one can imaging the shock on Y/n’s face when she woke up in the middle of the night to see a stunned Dick Grayson gawking at her outside his bedroom window.


	4. Mend the Line

**The following is a non profit fan based story Batman, Red hood, Nightwing etc. belongs to DC Comics please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 

Y/n stared stunned at who was at the window he climbed inside the bedroom, Dick was staring at her belly trying figure out how to words, While the h/c did the first thing that she vowed to do if he ever came within three feet of her. "N/n--..." before he could even get it out she punched Dick Grayson right in his pretty boy face, he fell to floor clutching his jaw stunned at how strong her punch was and that she managed to knock him off his feet.

Till he noticed the glowing red eyes, heavy breathing and how she was clutching her stomach and realized it was the baby's doing. He's heard about how dhampire children would protect their human mothers while they're pregnant by lending them their power for brief periods time, But only if the mother was in a situation where she feels like she's being threatened in anyway, Dick felt his heart breaking thinking Y/n and his unborn child saw him as a threat.

"I deserved that."

"You ass! do you like playing with my feelings?!"

"It's not like that...Y/n I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Dick! you left! you just... _*urhg*_ "

Y/n's face went pale she threw her hand over her mouth and ran to Dick's bathroom so her face can make friends with ye' old porcelain throne, with the baby's power heightening her senses she felt Dick's presence move around the room to the bathroom, he crouched down and held back her hair while rubbing circles on her back. The h/c sobbed when she finished heaving Dick pick her up off the floor and placed her on the bathroom counter he turned on the sink and gave her cup of water.

The e/c was still crying as she rinsed out her mouth and drank the rest of the water. "I know, I fucked up _royally_." He ran a hand through his hair "I shouldn't have left, I should've talked to you instead of running away." He went from her tear stained face the down to her belly he could hear the frantic little heartbeat they created. "And then Tim sent me some of your blood...it tasted off," His lips quivered Y/n noticed the bags under his eyes and how he was restraining himself. 

"I thought..." Y/n gasped suddenly cutting him off causing the blue eyed vampire stand up straighter. "What is it?!" Dick asked frantically scanning her features for any pain or discomfort, the h/c rubbed her belly and sniffled "they're moving." she grabbed a roll of toilet paper and used a few sheets to wipe her eyes her while taking a few shaky breaths.

Dick was confused the moms he's seen on TV or real life are usually happy when something like that happens. "Isn't that good?" He asked resisting the urge reach out feel his..their child kick. Y/n sniffled "You don't get it, six months, they don't move." She took a breath "now you show up and they're flipping around like.. like.." Dick cut the e/c girl off.

"An acrobat?.." He joked then coughed immediately regretting that, Y/n sent him a look that chilled his insides. "I'm going back to bed.." She huffed and went to climb off the counter Dick went help her but, paused when he noticed her scarred hand. he took her hand pulled up her sleeve up and examined the scars these were defense wounds...

Dick eyes went red a growled rumbled from his throat his teeth elongated into a snarl someone attacked Y/n...his mate... his pregnant mate?! "Where's Bruce?" he hissed Y/n flinched at his tone a pulled her arm away from him. "It wasn't his fault..He told me stay in her--" Dick punched the mirror out causing the pregnant woman gasp and cover her belly, that seemed to bring him out of it partially.

"I'm sorry... I trusted him to protect you and he let someone  _attack_ you." He growled bringing his cut up hand to his mouth and started lapping up his blood, but froze when he saw the familiar hunger in Y/n's eyes or rather their child's hunger, Dick brought his bloody hand up to her lips "go on N/n..." he coaxed rage slowly simmering away and being replaced with paternal instinct and curiosity whilst trying to get Y/n to feed off him.

The h/c grimaced in disgust, but the baby's hunger was was chipping away at her resolve, she latched onto Dick's knuckle started sucking. She moaned in distaste at the bitter copper taste that touched her tongue. Dick sucked in a breath as he felt his mate's tongue run along his knuckle drinking his blood, he felt a burst of warmth in his chest as the child's energy perk up...that's his kid alright! The vampire found himself leaning close to her neck and started sniffing her Y/n hummed in annoyance at his proximity and chomped down on his fingers.

Dick yelped and pulled away from her and retracting his hand from her mouth. "Still mad?" he frowned the h/c cocked a brow. "What do you think?" she said licking his blood off her lips, the raven haired man would be lying if he didn't find that little hot. She went to climb off the counter only for Dick to suddenly pick her up and carry her to the bed. "I could've gotten down myself." she huffed crossing her arms trying not to look at him.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"I don't know Dick, You weren't the only who lost Wally y'know..."

I Know, It really fucking hit hard and I couldn't coupe--"

"And what about me Richard? did you even think how I felt? Hell it didn't even register with me that he was gone, until I had a breakdown in my bathroom room.... Tim found me because I didn't show up to the funeral and wouldn't answer my phone, he thought I killed myself because I left my bathtub running, the first thing he saw when walked in my house was a locked door and a flooded hallway." 

She felt the baby starting to overtake body again, her eyes were turning red, Y/n took a deep breath while mentally counting down from ten, the grip she had on the side of bed was loosening up and her heart rate slow down, "Damn it, how the hell do you live like this." she hissed biting her lip Dick frowned knowing what she's talking about the rage,lust,hunger and the need to hunt...

That was the darkness, a primal instinct that whispers in the back of every vamp's mind. a darkness that he almost embraced on that day a the mall. "Don't try and resist it for one." She looked at the Vampire confused as he sat on the floor next to her legs. "that force is part of you, learn to accept it and go with the flow,and overtime control becomes easier." H/c cocked a brow and thought this over then groaned in displeasure burying her head into her hands, how do you control something, without not controlling it? Dick chuckle at her reaction.

"that made your head hurt didn't it?" She nodded he rest his head against her knee while his hand rubbed her thigh, causing Y/n to shove him off, he frowned "Don't get fresh with me mister, you're still in the doghouse!" she huffed before grabbing a pillow and tossing it at him. "You made your bed Grayson, but you sure ain't sleeping in it..." she jeered before pulling the blankets up and going to sleep. Dick went to the couch in the corner of his room curled up listening to Y/n and their kid's heartbeats as he drifted off.        

Y/n knew that Dick wasn't one to give up so easily, he followed her around all week like a puppy helping H/c at her appointments, since she was carry a half blood she had to go to specialist. Where Dick learn that the kid was underweight from not having it's father's blood to feed off of, but that should change with a proper diet schedule.

The doctor pulled Dick aside and suggest he mix his blood in pudding or jello because most human woman aren't too keen on drinking blood and knowing they're drinking blood best to mask it, Like Tricking a dog to take it's pills by wrapping in cheese. Dick frowned and looked the doctor for a good solid. "Did you just compare my wife to a dog?" He growled eyes narrowing, The doctor looked surprised when the younger vamp say that.

"That thing's your wife? I thought she was just some Scarlet you knocked --ack" Dick had him by the neck and snarled in the doctor's face, before remembering Y/n was in the other room and this guy was going to deliver their kid...or rather was.

Dick dropped him before walking into the waiting room."Y/n ask for your medical records, we're going to a different doctor...." He sneered looking over his shoulder at the doctor who ducked under his desk. "What about Dr. Hu Jass?" She asked bewildered Dick muttered not to worry about it and helped her out of the office.

** _[Scarlets or rather Scarlet harlots: Are women who purposely let Vamps drink from them in exchange for. Money, Drugs or Sex. They're basically prostitutes who cater to Vampires, It's not uncommon to find a Scarlet pregnant from one-night stands or dead from over drain.]_ **

Dick was in a sour mood as he helped Y/n with her shopping he can't believe the nerve of that doctor! thinking that Y/n was some hooker...It should be obvious that was his! she smells like...His eyes widened realized he had been gone for 6 month, that was more than enough for his scent to wear off, Dick silent walked closely behind Y/n eyeing anyone who so much as looked at her funny, he fluctuated his K.I. field every five minutes, which pretty much warded off any nearby vamps.

Humans however don't have the senses to detect these fields. They were currently looking at clothes when an annoyed masculine voice called to Y/n "Hey! hey you! H/c!" the pregnant let out an annoyed sigh "Not this jackass..." she muttered under her breath and tried to move somewhere else as Dick's eyes narrowed at their uninvited guest.

"Why the hell did you ditch me at the restaurant."

"..."

"Don't you fucking ignore me, I'm talking to you."

"I don't have to explain anything to an abusive ass like you."

"what was that?" Glenn snarled taking a step forward Dick immediately put his arm out and said "Hey back off..." causing the man to stop and glare at the raven haired man standing behind the e/c girl. "Why don't you fuck off pretty boy, this doesn't involve you..." Glenn hissed as Dick's eyes had a faint red glow to them causing the human male to hesitate Glenn then looked over to Y/n noticed her stomach and snorted "Y'know what? keep the whore she ain't even pretty."

He spat as and stomped off, Dick took a step forward Y/n put her hand on his chest. "Don't, he's not worth it..." Needless to say the rest of that trip was tense...They finally took a break at the food court where Dick finally ask "I take it that was one of the men you dated from last year?" He asked sipping a chocolate shake while picking at his fries, the H/c nodded swallowing a mouthful of stir-fry that had chocolate sauce,relish, and pineapples mixed into it.she swallowed before taking a sip of her blue-raspberry slushy.

"Yeah, he was blind date we were together for a month. He was Okay the first week...then he started get pissy at the littlest things." Y/n felt embarrassed she hadn't noticed the signs right a way she was studying to be a criminal profiler for Pete sake! "Long story short he tried to break me, I broke his jaw." she smirked reliving the event he tried to jab her, she blocked and did a reverse punch then wheel kicked him as he tried to catch his breath. "Best part was while he was in the hospital getting his jaw wired shut, I found he's mar... or was married"

She said taking another bite of her monstrous stir-fry. Dick couldn't hold back the bitter smile that played on his lips. Don't get him wrong he was proud that Y/n was able to defend and get herself out of that situation, But the vamp was upset that he wasn't there to help her, His eyes zeroed in on her belly he could feel the little one's aura buzzing happily about, the bitterness soon morphed into tenderness and determination...well, not anymore! for their child's sake it was time for Dick Grayson to grow up, and be a man for the two important people in his life.

When they got back to Wayne manor Alfred had already taken the bags from Y/n despite her protests Bruce greeted her with kiss on the forehead, and asked how his grandchild was doing, as he sent a cold look towards Dick, he's been giving him the cold shoulder since he got back, "I trust everything went alright." He asked pointedly at his adopted son who challenged his glare. "You already know what went down with Dr. Jass why bother asking?"

Dick hissed Bruce went to snap back but, Y/n who wasn't informed of that her ex-doctor was prejudiced towards humans, looked between them confused "What about Dr. Jass?" Both men scoffed  and snapped "Don't worry about it!" before stopping off to different wings of the manor, Both Y/n and Tim just looked at each other "What was that all about?" the h/c asked "Bruce thinks Dick is gonna run off on us again." the teen said with shrugged and followed after Bruce while Y/n followed after Dick who had stopped back up to his room.

It was a tense night for Y/n she could hear both Dick and Bruce argue through out the manor eventually she got tired of it, Her eyes turned red and with a snarl she slammed her hands on the dinner table "ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" This caused both men to jump as look a her surprised. "I'm going home! come find me, when you're ready to put this whole thing behind you and act like adults!?" She stomped up the stairs Tim looked between the two men embarrassed and disappointed in them "I'm gonna go with her make she gets there alright" He said following after the h/c woman, While Bruce and Dick were left alone in tense silence.       

Y/n and Tim sat in her old house watching Netflix and eating egg-less cookie dough, "Don't get involved with Vampires Tim, they're a prideful stubborn bunch." The human hummed with a mouthful of red-velvet flavored dough "I'm dating a dullahan." he said as he swallowed his treat, The e/c cock a brow and smirked "Oh?~ are they cute?" she asked her little foster brother who perked up at the chance to talk about his girlfriend, her name is (T/r: Tim's reader) she can control smoke and shadows, and likes to cook They met after she saved him from falling off a roof by making a slide out of her shadows, they've been dating since then. "You sly dog, bring her around I'd like to meet her sometime!" Y/n said smiling and nudged him with her elbow.

Soon it was time for Tim to go on patrol like Dick he'd also started leaving back-up suits at her house, the place acted like a safehouse for the family to crash in if they were too tired or hurt to make it back the bat-cave. Y/n didn't mind just so long as they cleaned up after themselves. "Hopefully it be slow night, do you want me to get anything while I'm out?" the raven haired teen asked. "No thank you sweetie, You just be careful out there alright?" Tim nodded and jumped out window, an hour after Tim left Y/n was getting ready for bed when there was the was a knock at the door. Y/n gulped and went to check the peep hole and sighed in annoyance when she saw it was Dick.

"What?" 

"Y/n let me in."

"Did you and Bruce settle your argument?"

"...In a sense."

"So, no? Well then you're ju--" Y/n was cut off by Dick voice call out to her from behind the door in a calm but authoritative tone he rarely uses unless he's serious. "[Full name.] I Richard Grayson am selfish a coward." His sudden admission caused Y/n to whip her head around and look at the door before opening it to find the vamp on his knees and his head bowed to her, Which stunned her no Vampire would ever bow their head to a human. 

"I ran away from my grief, problems and responsibilities. without even thinking about the consequences, I don't deserve your forgiveness, I wasn't here to take care of you to protect you...I hurt you badly. I understand if you hate me, Or don't trust me anymore...." The h/c frowned as she felt her walls cracking as Dick raised his head to look at her.

"But, I'm not sorry that I met you or that I love you...and I sure as hell don't regret taking you that night. So, I'm begging you; let me take care of you. Both of you." His voice was hoarse Y/n could see tears threatening to spill from his eyes. She swallowed her face felt hot and took a breath "It's gonna take while for me trust you again, but for our son's sake," The Vampire looked up at her hopeful. "He needs a father Dick. and if You leave again that's it." Dick sprang to his feet and pulling her into a bone crushing hug being mindful of her stomach. "I won't leave again I promise." he buried his face in her hair drinking her scent and carry her to her bedroom and falling asleep next to her hand resting on her belly feeling their child move about.

That's what Tim walked in on when he got back from patrol. he decided to check in on Y/n before he went to bed. "Hey Y/n---" The raven haired boy a chill go down his spine as he felt a monstrous aura pushed him backwards with terrifying force, the teen looked into the bedroom, and saw Dick holding Y/n close while glaring at him eyes glowing red. " _Get out_..." the older male hissed baring his fangs at the boy, Tim didn't need to be told twice and slammed the door and ran to the guest room. Y/n jolted awake for few seconds and looked around confused "Go back to sleep N/n.." Dick cooed snuggling her close the girl did as she hummed and drifted off again.

Needless to say it was tense morning when they got back to Wayne manor, The tension could be cut with knife as Dick and Bruce glared at each other from across the kitchen counter. Y/n, Tim and Alfred sat awkwardly to the side. "So, you want to move her to Bludhaven?" Bruce said glancing up from his newspaper eyes narrowed skeptically, which was pissing off Dick whose mouth tugged into a tight smile "Yeah, that's the plan got a problem with it,  _dad?_ " The two raven haired men glared at each other. "Yes, you ignored everyone's feelings and ran away from your responsibilities..." he put the paper down and glared at his son.

"How do I know you won't do it again?" Dick was silent and reached into his coat a toss a small box on the counter Y/n knew what it was since she was already wearing the ring. "I asked this morning, she said yes. think what you want. but I'm staying, you can stop talking to me if you don't like it." Bruce eyed the box then Y/n's finger her belly and then Dick who kept his eyes trained on his adoptive father said man sighed."Break her heart again? and I will send Y/n and the baby somewhere you can't find them." He was dead serious and Dick knew it, Bruce could make it happen he and the other sighed in relief as the two shook hands.

**few weeks later.**

Bruce had gone to work and Tim was at school. while Dick was helping Y/n sort and pack her things. The vampire figured that since they were alone now would be a good time to ask the real big question he'd been avoiding for two days would she like to become a Vampire..."Hey, Y/n you love me right?" He asked packing a little baby clothes. "Kind of an odd thing to ask your pregnant wife don't cha think?" she eyeing him suspiciously was he planning something? Dick cough and scratched his neck and cleared his throat "Ye-yeah,well  would you ever consider--" He was cut off by was a knock at the manor doors, They heard Alfred answer the door "Oh dear..You aren't welcomed here! ...now see here!" they heard the butler arguing with someone, whoever it was sounded drunk. "Don't touch me servant! where's that bitch? I gonna drain her dry!"

the visitor roared someone else was talking to Alfred apologizing, Dick tensed up there was only one female in this manor and he was looking at her and Y/n was terrified holding her scarred hand while staring out into the hall, it took a few seconds for Dick to put two and two together and he saw red. "Miss Y/n isn't-" there as a crash and the same enraged voice.

"Bullshit I can smell the whore, if you don't hand her over I'll snap your neck!" Beaumont snarled pinning Alfred to the wall while what appeared to be his lawyer tried to pull the intoxicated vamp off the old man. "Mr. Beaumont please! this isn't going to-..Mr. Beaumont?" The balding man suddenly looked scared he let go of Alfred who ran the second he felt it as the air felt cold and thick as a monstrous force caused the windows to shake and the manor's foundation to groan in protest.

Beaumont's eyes searched around frantically for source of this rage and there standing at the top of the stairs was young man with raven hair and blood red eyes and fangs that looked ready tear his throat out. "You..." the man hissed in a blink of an eye he was in front of Beaumont who fell on his oversized ass while his lawyer remind frozen in place.

"An Elder..blood.." the balding stuttered out terrified as Dick yanked him off the floor by the collar of his shirt "You think you can come here and threaten my wife and think I'd let you get away with it?!" the younger vampire spat venomously Beaumont was sweating bullets as he tried to say something, his lawyer managed to find his voice.

"She attacked m-my client sh-she..." He stuttered out Dick snarled causing the guy stumble back "I saw the security footage....He attacked my pregnant wife." he said through gritted teeth the twig looking man processed this and muttered "I knew this sounded too good..." then held up Beaumont's papers and tore them up before running away, leaving his ex-client to his fate.

"I didn't know she was yours! I was just so hungry--ack!" the old man gagged as Dick let go of his collar and started strangling him Beaumont struggled and clawed at the younger vamp's hand, but he was stronger and more fit then the old balding man was. Just when he was about to feel his neck snap a voice that sounded like an angelic chorus to Beaumont called out.

"Dick! Dick! stop it! don't kill him please." a pair of arms wrapped around the raven haired man's waist, a growl rumbled from Dick's chest and he threw the fat man to the floor, the old vamp wheezed and coughed as Dick kept his eyes trained on him "She just saved your life..." he hissed and watched as the old man ran out the front doors.

And to Beaumont's horror he ran right into Bruce Wayne who looked very displease to see him, his blue eyes turned red and his face contorted into a snarl the second he recognized the old man. "What are you doing here?!" Bruce demanded only for the old man to wheeze out an apology and run, the raven haired man watched the balding man run whipped his head towards the manor doors, he felt his stomach drop and he ran up the steps "Y-.." he was about to call out only to sigh relieved to see the h/c sitting on the floor with Dick who was shaking in rage as Y/n talked him down from going after Beaumont.

"I'm alright...the baby is alright." the young vamp pulled her into his lap and held her close, Bruce left them alone to go check on Alfred who filled him in on what happened; he of course was livid that the old man had the gall to step into his home. and threaten his family! now, that didn't sit well with Bruce who was already working on his revenge.

He paid off the lawyer to not go to the media about Y/n and Dick's relationship, had Tim pull out any old skeletons Beaumont was hiding in his closet, and then he got to work on buying out the Beaumont share holders forcing the pharmaceutical company to declare bankruptcy allowing Bruce to step in a buy it out from under them, during the coming months it was a media shit storm when word got out:

**[ Henry Beaumont forces step-daughter into relations, hid pregnancy forced abortion, His son in laws sexual harassment covered up, and siphoned money from company account for years.]**

**7 months later...**

Needless to say Y/n was disgusted as she read the paper that morning, while her and Dick's son Jonah sat in his swing starring at the TV peacefully, Dick heard her snort in disgust and peeked out of the bathroom while fixing his uniform tie. "What is it?" He asked his wife showed him the headline and the raven haired vamp grimaced like he ate something sour.

"I knew he was trash didn't think he was creepy trash." Y/n shook her head and tapped a photograph "Look who his daughters married to..." she said unsure if she wanted to laugh or throw up, Dick got one looked at the picture and immediately wadded up the paper and threw it into the trash. "Nigel..." he spat under his breath then looked at his wife warily.

"By the way are his little groupies still bothering you?" his eyes narrowed she transferred to a small community college in Bludhaven apparently one of Nigel's fans flunked out in Gotham and moved here she recognized Y/n and tried to pulled the same crap again, what the girl wasn't expecting was the fact that Nigel had no fans in Bludhaven as he had apparently assaulted a girl a few years back. 

So, She had no back up instead the girl stalked and insulted Y/n and flirted with Dick (which he of course ignored.) every chance she got and then girl did the mistake of trashing Y/n's car in the police station parking lot.... front of Dick and two on duty police officers. Needless to say she was dragged kicking and screaming into the station and her fed up parents wouldn't bail her out this time.

"No, Thankfully..." Y/n said cringing at the memory of Dick coming back from training with her car all scratched up to hell and LYING SLUT spray painted in puke neon-green on the side passenger side. The girl's parents apologized profusely and offered to pay for a clean up and repairs.

Dick hummed seemingly satisfied with that answer, while getting the baby bottle out of the warmer and vial of blood from the fridge. he poured the vial into the formula and shook it up, before settling down in front of Jonah who's e/c lit up and babbled happily as soon as his dad came into view.

"Hey, Jonny hungry?" Dick cooed the baby was practically bouncing as soon as the bottle came up to his mouth "Oh ho, yes you are!~" the vamp teased as the baby sucked up blood/formula mixture while his parents admired the tiny little white baby fangs that tract and retract out of his gums causing Y/n shudder and hug her chest when she found out Jonah was already teething.

Gave his mom quit the wake up call at a 2 am feeding only to find one of her boobs looking like a pin cushion, and then Dick as Nightwing burst into the nursery thinking his wife had just gotten attacked, Instead he found a panicked Y/n trying to stop her breast from bleeding and a crying teething hungry 5 month old.

they eventually weaned Jonas off his mom and onto bottles But damn if that baby didn't give them the evil eye, for the first couple weeks eventually he got used to it, the little family moved on with their lives, They went to see Barbra about arranging N/n's transition into a Vampire, and were told to wait at least 8 months to a year after Jonah was born so her body was fully recovered.

They were going to Dick’s police academy grad,Y/n hooked her arm around Dick as he pushed the stroller to the elevator "So, are we still on after your graduation, Officer Grayson?~" Y/n purred kissing his neck as smirk slowly tugged on Dick's lips "Depends, Bruce still willing to take the mini-me?" he voice dropped few octaves if it weren't for Jonah he'd jump her in this elevator right now.

"He turned down a date with Selina, the Silena Kyle for his grandson and he never turns down Selina." The raven haired man chuckle it was no secret Bruce loved Jonah he turned Gotham upside if anything were to happen to the little bean, The couple were so caught up in the plans neither had noticed the girl speed walking down the street. until she bumped into to Y/n causing her groceries to scatter causing her to quickly gather her stuff.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry!"

"Oh no sweetie, it's fine I really should paying attention let me.."

"It's okay I got this you two seem busy..."

"Are you sure I'd feel bad if anything happened t...That's a lot of meat."

Y/n said picking up one of the Styrofoam packages incredulously, The girl coughed awkwardly snatched the package away from Y/n who blinked surprised then looked at Dick confused, as two watch the girl scurry away across the street and into an alley. And the two continued on to parking lot still reeling over the odd encounter. "Well that was weird." The h/c looked at her husband nodding over her shoulder Dick hummed like he was deep thought. "Something you wanna share with rest of the class, Mr Grayson?"

She teased as her husband looked over his shoulder. "She smelled..." he trailed off trying to place the scent. "...Hinky?" Y/n chimed in trying to help Dick shook his head. "No, like wet dog and... Gunpowder?" The couple where brought out of their analyzes by Jonah crying because he dropped his pacifier they immediately tried to calm their boy down. Not noticing the tall red hooded figure glowering down at them from the nearby roof before quickly bolting away from the ledge. 

**~::The End::~**


End file.
